Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and four legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, he speaks with a Scottish/British-like accent. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head. In Omniverse, Brainstorm has a black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has 4 legs instead of 6 and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a belt where his neck brace used to be. The hair-like spikes on his face and forehead are longer and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. Brainstorm now has two spikes on his elbow. Brainstorm.png|15 / 16 year old Brainstorm in Alien Force / Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities 2011-10-03 1254.png|Brainstorm performing mental calculations Brainstorm AF 7.PNG|Brainstorm using his electrokinesis Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds. He knows complex angular physics, and can visulize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there, as seen in'' Greetings From Techadon. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate electricity, in forms that can be put to various uses, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective coatings, and creating force feilds of energy, by opening the exoskeloten plates on his skull. Shown in Vilgax Attacks, Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. He can uses his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can generate electricity in his pinchers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinerary and similar things using his electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pinchers. In ''Inferno, ''Brainstorm displays the ability to levitate above the ground. Weaknesses The sonic blasts of Echo Echo can give Brainstorm a headache and makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical which makes him forget to do simple things, as seen in ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, when he was too busy planning an attack on escaped Spidermonkey before he remembers for scanning him. If his shell is closed when releasing electricity it will shock and injure his brain. Alien Force *Brainstorm first appeared in Pier Pressure, Brainstorm defeated Ship. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Brainstorm stopped Kevin from splashing him. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Brainstorm battled Albedo as Big Chill and Echo Echo. *In Voided, Brainstorm defeated D'Void and later failed to defeat him again. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Brainstorm piloted Ship in "Battle Mode". *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Brainstorm captured the escaped Spidermonkey. *In Inferno, Brainstorm built a pen for some Pyroxivors out of some train tracks. *In Single-Handed, Brainstorm battled Sunder. Ultimate Alien *Brainstorm returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame (on TV). *In Escape From Aggregor, Brainstorm told the Yeti to attack Dr. Animo and then freed it. *In Fused, Brainstorm was defeated by Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Brainstorm freed Baz-El. *In Greetings From Techadon, Brainstorm got a Hole In One in golf using his "mental calculations". *In Ultimate Sacrifice, Brainstorm battled the six ultimate forms. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Brainstorm (used by Albedo) was going to fight Ben, but did not. Omniverse *Brainstorm returned to Omniverse in Malefactor where a kid attempted to dunk him. Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Brainstorm is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Brainstorm is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Like Ultimate Echo Echo, Lodestar (in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien only), Waterhazard and Big Chill, Brainstorm has a mouth that doesn't move except to show emotion. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, it opened when he vomited and in Cosmic Destruction, it opens and closes depending on his motion. *Unlike Benvicktor and Buzzshock, Brainstorm's lightning is yellow instead of green (except in Voided) like Shocksquatch. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Clone Transformations Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Flying Aliens